Closed Doors and Animal House
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: You may think you have complete privacy behind closed doors. But there are other doors you want to keep an eye out for...
1. Chapter 1

Late last night, there was an incident that occurred in Water 7. It was a woman, well-endowed, a sight for sore eyes, if you will. She was unexpectedly snatched by someone. The catch? She was taken out of nowhere. Something snatched her from the center of the street she was on. There was a brief flash from somewhere according to our witness and then suddenly; the woman in question was gone. Now who took this woman from this world? We'll never know. But there is only one person that knows the story better than some. And this is how it went down according to him…

In a dark room, a man with a large build put on a mask and a cloak. He used a strange power to leave it, opening a door of light in open air. Where it lead to was a strange world, one that appears to be a world behind the world we live in. He ventured around the area until he spotted a woman. She was under the influence, swaying around in high heels. "Target acquired." The man said to himself. He walked to her, over the water and various barricades in our world. When he got behind her, he waited for her to stop. She stopped finally to take a piss. He opened a door and whispered, "How indecent for a woman to do such a thing." She looked around. And she continued to pee. When she was done, she pulled her panties up and was greeted by the cloaked man with the mask. "Wait, was that you-" A swift punch to the stomach stopped her. The cloaked man with the mask picked her up and went back into the door he came from.

She finally came to. "What happened…?" She said. "You blacked out." The man with the cloak and mask replied. "You were relieving yourself and almost fell in the water. I got you just in time." "Thank you." She held her head. "Try to rest for a while. You're in good hands now." She did just that and fell back asleep.

"Strap her down." A voice said.

She woke up to find herself being tied down to the bed she was in. There was another person in a cloak and mask. "What's this?! Why are you doing this to me?!" She yelled. "Keep your mouth shut." The smaller man said, putting a gag in her mouth. "So you like to relieve yourself out in the open, hm?" He zipped down his pants. "Women like you are why I can't settle down." He put his penis out in the open and towards her face. She screamed for help while muffled. Suddenly, a warm stream of urine hit her face and eyes. She could do nothing to keep it out of her mouth and eyes. It lasted for around 30 seconds. The man with the cloak and mask from before had a bucket of water. He splashed it on her. There were suds all over her. "This is probably the cleanest you've been, woman." He said, pulling down his zipper, ready to pee on her as well. "I ate asparagus tonight. Forgive the strong smell and color. He finally did so, going on her face and moreso aiming for her eyes. She tried to close them, but to no effect, it still lingered inside the crevasses of her eyelids. This lasted for a minute before he finished. "Get the Fabuloso." He told the other man, holding his nose.

An hour later, the man with the cloak and mask had the woman with him. They went to a Yagara pen. She still had the gag on her mouth. In the corner of the pen was a large mound of what appeared to be waste. "You are to put the Yagara feces on your body, from head to toe." He said. "Afterwards, you will walk in a bar and ask the bartender for a specific drink: A chocolate shake. By that time, you will wipe some of the feces off and say, "I have the ingredients for you right here.". Be sure to take chunks and don't be stingy. Now begin." The man put a gas mask on and watched the woman jump into the shitpit, getting it in her feet and steadily spreading all over her body. She took around six minutes to finish up. The man with the cloak and mask told her to go to Blueno's Bar. She walked there, covered in Yagara shit and the smell lingered all over the back alleys. When she came in, there was no one there. "Is someone there?" A voice said. "Are you closed? I have a request for you." Someone came from the back. It was Blueno, the bartender. "Oh my, what a horrid stench!" He said, holding his nose. "What happened to you, ma'am?" "I…I need…a chocolate shake." She began to break down. "A chocolate shake? What for?" She took a clump of shit from her hand, with fishbones intact and put it on the counter. "I have the i-i-ingredients…for you…right here…" She began to cry aloud. "What's going on?" I don't know, I had some drinks and a guy came to me in a mask and…Blueno took a rag and held her face. "It'll all be over soon, ma'am." He pointed a finger at her. Suddenly, he jabbed it into her head.

And that's the whole tale told better than I could ever have. Some made mention of seeing her walk the streets that night and going into Ol' Blueno's bar last. The investigation had him shaken up, it did. But eventually we had to call the case off and leave it unsolved. The young dame covered in bodily waste, the masked men, the sudden disappearance, who knows what or why this all happened, but it's just one of those things we can't explain in this world…


	2. Animal House

Carue, the Dugong and Eyelashes went to Rain Dinners. There, they did a show for the audience on the stage and gained recognition and praise. The Dugong went to a few floozies and showered them with some of the money and flowers. They were instantly captivated by them. The trio spent some time gambling, partying and living the lavish life briefly. When things died down, they took their girls to another area. Near them, was a dog that was sleeping peacefully. He saw them walk by and barked something. The three turned back and gave a thumbs up. The dog returned the gesture, wagging his tail. The Dugong took notice of him and searched him up and down. He awed in interest the dog. In a flashback we can't see, the same dog was seen humping a Dugong. This Dugong was the leader of the pack that lay near Sandora River. Though it all, he lost some teeth and blood, but the look on the leader's face was one that was worth it. He flashed a smile, sporting new teeth grown back in place. The Dugong negotiated with Carue and Eyelashes and they agreed to let the cunning dog into their crew. But before these four engage in their orgy, We must take a turn back into the life of the dog who risked his smile for the feel of a female…

The night in Alubarna was filled with all types of fairly exciting things. But one of those things one would normally not see is the vast population of animals that inhabit Alubarna. Dogs, cats, snakes, crabs, you name it. And they're all perverts to some extent. One particular dog was notorious for having sex with all of the female animals. He wasn't hated or reviled; in fact he was respected by almost all other animals. From the wet pussies at the fishing docks, to the thieving birds in Yuba Desert and his most prized catch: A female Kung-Fu Dugong. It cost him two teeth and some blood but his persistence got to her. Now, there was one more female he wanted to mount. One female that would make him legendary amongst the animal perverts: A female human.

It was a dream he held in his head for so long. Seeing the young women with their midriffs exposed, showing off their assets made him pop his spear out one too many times. He had to pursue his human woman, but whom? Who could he go for? As many women as there were, he had to pick carefully. He had to pick the best of the best, and he had to find a way to get her attention. He went to his friend, a camel with strangely long eyebrows. He was just as perverted as the dog. The camel suggested going to the casino to snag a woman. He needed a disguise to get in. The two went to see a group of birds who were known to steal various items and goods. The leader had a liking to the dog for being amorous and for helping him get his own lady. The dog was given a robe, some hair and some pants. After a few minutes, the dog appeared as a moderately veiled man. He attempted to stand on two legs and try out his disguise. He was ready to go to the casino.

Having gotten there, the dog finally went to the bar and ordered a drink. He saw a woman there, looking sad. He gave her his drink and went to her side. She seemed enticed by his gentlemen-like ways despite having his face covered. On a whim, she took the dog to the bathroom stall, where she began to seduce him. She had a spark in her eye as she pulled down her panties. The smell that lingered from them was enough to get the mutt a massive boner. He pushed her down and went to town on her, humping furiously until he got inside of her. She screamed, but the hair that the dog was wearing fell off and covered her face. He happily humped and pumped her and to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him. With one more pump, he began to growl lowly. She took the hair off her face as finished her off. The dog let out a long howl as he climaxed. The look on her face when it was a dog who seduced her was one of a fool. She began to twitch and look disgusted. However when the dog licked her face in affection, she calmed down and rubbed his head. Suddenly, security came in the bathroom. The dog made like a banana and split outside the bathroom window. When he made it back to base camp, he fell asleep, finally having knotted a human woman.

And he received another chance as he and the Dugong rode on Eyelashes' back with Carue and the floozies. He looked at who would be suitable for his legendary knot.


End file.
